Red is the Warmest Color
by Of Life and Lies
Summary: At 23 years old Beca Mitchell is one of the worlds most famous music artists. She already has a Grammy and is up for an Oscar. She has it all, except for someone to call hers. But when she meets Chloe Beale a friend of a friend, Beca might finally have person that will be there for her and her them, no matter what. (Bechloe) (panic attacks mentioned)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

The muted TV screen illuminated the clusters living room. From the electric piano in the corner, to the three guitars propped agents the well and the desk taken over by DJing equipment. The small apartment could have belonged to any middle class New Yorker with an average job, but not, according to most people in the entertainment business, a world known recording artist, Grammy winner and Oscar nom. But Beca Mitchell was not a normal (if that was even a thing) entertainer, she did not want to spend her money on million dollar houses, clothes that cost as much as a computer and cars that she would never drive. The most expense thing she has bought with her 30 million dollar net, worth was a new computer and software to mix with.

So today as the morning sun rose over the skyscrapers of New York, we would find Beca curled on her couch amongst 10 pillows in front of a muted TV, fast asleep with the remnants of popcorn still in a bowl on the table in front of her.

**When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be**

**I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you**

**When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be**

**I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you**

Beca slowly raised her head form amongst the pillows, and focused her eyes on her phone. Sleepily she fumbled around for her phone, titling it away to not permanently blind herself.

"Hello?"

"Mitchell, where the hell are you?" Came a much to loud voice over the phone.

"Good morning to you to Cynthia." Beca said sitting up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Thats not what I ask, Beca." Cynthia Rose, her PA said flatly. "Your recording time starts in 10 minutes, where the fuck are you?"

"You said 8am, its to early to be 8." Beca turned the TV off flopped back into the couch. She pulled her phone away from her ear to check the time. "shit!"

"Yea, shit. Do you need me to call a cab?" Cynthia asked

"Uhhhhhh…." Beca was off the couch in seconds, she raced over to her room tripping over another piano on the floor. "fuck" Beca grabbed her foot, almost falling over.

"Beca?"

"No, no. I'll skate, just" Beca gingerly put her foot down and limped into her room. "Just, I'll be there." Beca hung up. Entering her room Beca pulled out a pair of Top Shop jeans, a red tank and black blazer. Once she was changed she, raised back into the living room, jumping over the piano. She unplugged her computer from her equipment and haphazardly placed it into her messenger beg. w_here the hell did I put my phone? _She looked throughout her apparent as she hopped around on one foot then the other pulled on her shoes. Finally finding it, Beca threw open her door pulling her skateboard with her. It only took, 3 minutes to skate to the studio, but by the time she was there Beca had almost frozen of her fingers.

It was autumn in New York, and the air was cold and clear. The leaves have mostly fallen off the trees and snow was most certainly a up and coming threat. Beca however could not enjoy the morning, or Cynthia would kill her in her sleep. Fortunately for Beca she was in the studio seconds before the clock sticked 8.

"Thank god." Cynthia stood up room her seat by the door.

"I'm so sorry, CR." Beca said tucking her hair behind her ear. "I was writing a song tell midnight, then I kinda watched Game of Thrones tell 3."

Cynthia shock her head, handing Beca a coffee and leading her towards the sound booth.

"I get it, Game of Thrones. Gotta watch that shit." Cynthia and Beca entered the front section of the booth. Luke, looked up from setting up the sound system.

"Your here." Luke's smooth british accent filled the small space. "I thought we were going to have to give it up our time to that Australian boy band."

Beca smiled giving him a hug. "There is no way in hell, a boy band is taking my spot." She placed her bag on the couch in the back. "What are we running today?"

"I was thinking, Counting Stars, Next to Me and possible Gone Gone Gone, if we get the other two done." Luke said putting headphones around his neck. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, lets remix this business." Beca entered the sound booth and moved in front of the mike. "Whats first?"

"You'll see." luke winked and pressed play on the prerecorded music. Beca closed her eyes as the music filled the room, she loved it here. She loved where she was, what she did. It took a while but she had made it. The bass dropped before the first verse was about to begin.

**You won't find her drinking at the table**

**Rolling dice or staying out 'til three**

**You won't ever find her be unfaithful**

**You will find her, you'll find her next to me**

**You won't find her tryna chase the devil**

**For money, fame, for power, out of greed**

**You won't ever find her where the rest go**

**You will find her, you'll find her next to me**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**You will find her, you'll find her next to me**

**When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished**

**And I can't seem to find no help or love for free**

**I know there's no need for me to panic**

**Cause I'll find her, I'll find her next to me**

**When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing**

**And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe**

**When all I need's a hand to stop the tears from falling**

**I will find her, I'll find her next to me**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**I will find her I'll find her next to me**

**When the end has come and buildings falling down fast**

**When we've spoilt the land and dried up all the sea**

**When everyone has lost their heads around us**

**You will find her, you'll find her next to me**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**You will find her, you'll find her next to me**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**You will find hier you'll find her next to me**

The music died and Beca looked through the window and Luke and Cynthia.

"Incredible, Beca. I think we just have to do that song once more and where good."

For the next two hours Beca recorded the three songs, tell they meted both her and Luke's expectations. Once she was done she watched soccer with Luke as she eat breakfast. Around the middle of the first half her phone rang.

"Jesse!"

"Hey, lesbro. You still on for tonight" Jesse said.

"Shit, I forgot." Beca walked out into the hall to hear Jesse more clearly. "It's at 9 right? Smiths?"

"Yeah, I'd like you to go. Aubrey is bringing one of her acting friends and they will just talk about fashion and the Kardashian's. And I don't wan't to be alone with that."

"And you think I want to be among that?" Beca laughed.

"Just be there, it's a celebration as well. For your new album, Aubrey's new season and my broadway show kicking off."

"Fine, I don't need you to beg." Beca leaned agents the wall. "What's Aubrey'd friends name?"

"Chloe, Chloe Beale. She was in that acapella movie with Aubrey….Pitch Perfect, she played the blonde. Brittany? I think."

"Jesse, you know I don't watch movies."

"You went to the premier." Jesse said.

"Did I….wow, my life is so crazy I don't even remember it." Beca turned back to the booth. "I have to go, Jesse."

"Ok, see you at 9. Don't be late, you know Aubrey hates that." Jesse hung up.

Jesse was Beca's longest friends, she had known him since she was 5 when they both lived in Portland, Maine and actually moved to New York with him. Jesse went to Broadway while Beca went to music production. While being on Broadway, Jesse met Aubrey Posen and started dating with in the next month. Aubrey kinda scared Beca, especially after she was forced to watch True Blood, where Aubrey played a blonde christian mentally insane women. That to Aubrey amazement was Beca "favorite character", Beca said it was her favorite only on the bases that she said Aubrey was really hot in it. Jesse, to Beca's amazement, did not find that amusing. Beca walked back into the booth, just as LA Galaxy scored on Toronto.

* * *

**I'm writing a lot of mulit-chaptered stuff, so I can switch between them when I can't think of something to write for one of them. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Vanilla Pudding

Truth be told, Beca hated going out. Not because fan would notice and ask for autographs and she could not walk 10 feet with out being photographed. But because she would get anxious and it could escalate to having a full blown panic attack in the middle of the street in seconds. Most people don't even know, she has done at least a 100 shows in front of thousands of people. She has gone on numerous talk shows, photo shoots and press venues and now one would even know. It's because she always keep the episodes behind closed doors, away from the media and her fans. She does not even know why she is so nervous for tonight, it just happens. Beca now stood in front of her bathroom sink, putting on her usually night out attire of eyeliner, ear spikes and anxiety medication. Once she was done, she went into her room to try and find an outfit Aubrey would maybe, hopefully approve of. She finally settled on a pair of black jeans, a light blue button up and a gray vest. She also threw on a grey scarf and headed out the door, it was only 8:30. So Beca was safe from the blondes wrath of "always being late."

Beca waved a cab down. "12th and 1st please, Smiths Bar." The cab driver took off, weaving amongst any car that drove to slowly for his liking. Beca saw him glance back 5 or 6 times before her gained enough courage to ask.

"Your that recording artist that just came out of no where right? The one that sings the song about, what is it? oh! Why do you have to be so rude?" He said looking in his rearview mirror.

"Rude? Yeah, thats me." Beca said. "Why? You don't have that song do you?"

The man laughed. "Hate it, I hate it so much I sing it every time it comes one."

"You know it by heart? Im faltered."

"I know your whole album by heart. My daughter loves you, so she always wants to listen to your songs and she got me addicted now." He said. "I have to CD here." He pulled her CD from the side pocket of the car. Beca stared at the cover a complicated mess of old record players and guitars. Finished with the title superimposed over the top. She designed the cover herself, with the help of Jesse. Beca reached throw the glass door in the cab and took the CD.

She pulled a Sharpie from her bag and scribbled a message on the front cover.

"You did not have to do that." The man said taking back the CD.

"You know my music by heart. And besides its not for you it's for your daughter." Beca said smiling "Now she can be the coolest kid at her school."

"This will mean the world to her, really. Thank you." He pulled the cab in front of the bar.

"Its my pleaser." Beca handed him money, telling him to keep the change. The man thanked her and looked down at the message.

~Your the reason I keeping making music. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Keep driving like a mad man and keep singing. PS: I won't be mad if you keep it for your self. XOXO Beca Mitchell~

The man looked up but Beca was already walking towards the front door to the smiled pulling the cab away and into the might.

Beca made it 15 steps exactly(she counted) before a high pitch squeal, made her look around.

"OMG, your Beca right?" A girl came running over followed by her group of friends. "Can I take a picture with you."

"Yeah, totally." Beca said. The girl pulled out her phone, but did not hand it to anyone. She went to stand next to Beca, extending her arm. When the selfie had been taken and she signed a couple of scraps of paper Beca finally was allowed in the bar. She glanced around the dark interior tell she spotted the familiar platinum blonde hair of Aubrey and Jesse brown curls. Beca had to admit if Aubrey was not dating her best friend she would flirt with her with every bone in her body. Aubrey was what Beca would picture a Southern Bell to look like. Blonde, tall, skinny, perfect teeth, hair, skin(and rack) and could pull off a killer southern accent and bitchy persona . Beca also had a feeling she was not very 'innocent' in the sex/flirty/relationship department as she might come off as. Jesse, in return, was the perfect man for her, tall, with a boyish charm, fit but not to fit, kind and caring. He was what Beca thought was the perfect man that any girl could want or have. And she loved them both.

"Your early?" Aubrey said sounding genially shocked when Beca sat down next to them.

"She turning her life around, Bree." Jesee said nudging Beca.

"Yep, I already stopped doing cocaine so I decided to go big or go home."

Jesse snorted and Aubrey tried not to smile. "I'm glade you came, Becs."

"Me too, Vanilla Pudding me too." Beca said, instantly regretting it when Aubrey smacked her arm. "Shit, the vampires teaching you how to fight." Beca said rubbing her arm.

"I can't go anywhere with you, can I?"

"I'm like a puppy, you can't help but want me but I'm a pain in the ass." Beca laughed.

Aubrey mumbled something about she would rather have a puppy, when a man walked over to take Beca's drink order. When she had order a coke, she looked around.

"When's the other one getting here?"

"Chloe should be here any second now." Aubrey said looking at her watch. "Speak of the devil." Aubrey waved to get a person attention at the door. Beca turned around to see who it was and froze….the girl was beautiful, scratch that she was like a fucking angle. Her red hair was pulled into a braid that hung over there left shoulder, a small part had come out of the other side and fell graceful on the side of her head. Her makeup was not over done, just a light pink lips, and mascara. She was wearing a white skirt that showed off her tan legs and a denim top, all complete with white heels. But the most incredible thing was her eyes, even in the dimly lit bar Beca could she that where blue, as blue as the ocean on a clear day. As blue as the sky behind the mountains. So beautifully blue that Beca was lost in them tell she sat down next to her at the table and spoke.

"Does she usually stair at people like this." She asked.

"No" Aubrey said picking Beca with her foot.

"Wha, sorry. Its just, your eyes…there, so-"

"Blue?" She asked again. "Its a normal reaction don't worry." She winked.

"Yeah, Blue…" Beca took a long gulp of coke and drummed the table.

"Beca, this is Chloe. Chloe this is Beca." Aubrey said.

"I love your music, uhm, Boom Clap. Incredible." Chloe said sticking out her hand. Beca shock it.

"Thanks, I don't really watch movies….but your gorges so I guess I'll complement you on that." Chloe blushed, ordering a beer when asked.

"How do you not watch movies, if Jesse is your friends. Thats like all he does?"

Beca laughed, "I have many ways of saying no."

"You do? Maybe your saying them to the wrong person. I bet I can change that."

"Is that a bet, Red?" Beca said tilting her head.

"It might just be." Chloe winked.

"Ok…" Aubrey said. "Stop flirting you too."

"What? Flirting? Me? Never!" Beca said indigently. "You would know if i was flirting."

"I need another beer." Aubrey waved a waiter down. "Anyone?"

"Sure, Corona. Chloe?" Jesse asked

"Same as before, please. Do you want one Beca?"

"I don't drink, but I'll have another coke." The waiter nodded and left with there drink orders. "So, Red? Any new movies coming up?"

"A couple, why?"

"So I can watch you, with out you actually being there." Beca smirked. "Thats me flirting." She said pointedly to Aubrey.

"I've made others, I can recommend my best. If you'd like?" When Beca nodded Chloe continued. "I'd definitely recommend, Pitch Perfect. Uhm….96 Minutes is good. Also Hairspray."

"What, you where in that one? I actually watched that one, I think? Or Aurbey made me watch it. Who where you, in my memory I can't picture any gingers in it." Beca said a little to fast. Aubrey raised her eyebrows and glanced at Jesse. They both new this fast talking Beca, she liked Chloe. But she liked her enough not to just do pointless flirting. She actually wanted to know about Chloe, what she did, who she was. She also was getting anxious, probably fearing Chloe would not like her, if she should actually interest.

"I was a blonde, in that movie actually. I was the mean girl, the one who hate the main character."

"You where the bitchy one!?" Beca said, a little to loudly. Some people at the table next to them glanced over. Chloe laughed out loud.

"Yes, I was the bitchy one."

"So you can sing and dance pretty well then Red?"

"You can say that." chloe said looking interestingly at Beca. "Thats a lot coming from you, though."

"Ever thought of like making music, albums?" Beca leaned closer to Chloe.

Before Chloe could answer Aubrey cut in. "I think me and Jesse are going to go over there. Let you too talk, alone." She and Jesse walked over to the bar.

"Not really." Chloe said sipping her beer. "I mean, I have never been approached by anyone in the actually business."

"Well, you just where." Beca paused. "Want to sing on my new album?"

"You serious?" Chloe breathed.

"Dead serious, dude." Beca said. "I need people to collaborate with. And its ether you or One Direction."

"wait? One Direction?" Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, Cynthia my PA, wants me to collab' with some people that are more famous then the indie artist I have worked with before."

"Who have you worked with before?"

"Uhm…Sam Smith, Keane, Phillip Phillips, Haim." Beca smiled. "Want me to continue?"

Chloe shock her head. "What about you Red, what amazing people have you worked with?"

"Elizabeth Banks, Rebel Wilson, Michelle Pfeiffer…uhm, Zach Efron. Want me to continue?"

"Nah, you lost me at Zach Efron."

"You don't like him? He is a totally hottie. Mitchell"

"Ehh, I kinda bat for the other team."

"Fully? or Partly?"

"Fully, you?"

"Fully" Beca meet Chloe's eyes. "Good, I can now flirt with out holding back." Chloe whispered. Beca took a deep breath, was Chloe letting her know she was open and willing to let this continue? Did Chloe possible feel something as well between them?

"So, Red. Are you single or am I fighting a losing battle?"

"Single, unfortunately"

"A pretty girl like you single, what has the world come too?" Beca reached out and touch Chloe's hand. "Are you going to ask about me?"

"I saw on the news, your recently broke up, with that Stacie girl."

"Ohh…..Yeah. Damn media getting all up in my grill." Beca grumbled.

Chloe titled her head. "This might be to forward. But I kinda need a date, for uhm, the MTV Movie Awards. Are you busy this Sunday?"

"A date?" Beca said mischievously

"Someone to go with, Aubrey has Jesse and I don't really like being the awkward third wheel."

"I gettcha." Beca said. "sure Red, I'll go with you."

"Great, I'm really sorry. But I have to go. I have a photo shoot in the morning and I don't want to look to tired. Here's my number, I am taking you out tomorrow night for your award outfit." Chloe handed Beca a card.

"Can't wait?" Beca said sarcastically.

"You'll love it." Chloe laughed "I'm a good shopping partner. Just ask Aubrey." Beca got up, along with Chloe. Chloe pulled Beca in to a hug, and kissed her cheek. "Later , Becs."

"Bye, Red." Chloe walked over and said goodbye to Aubrey and Jesse, waved back to Beca and left the bar. Beca let out a sigh, she looked at Aubrey and Jesse by the counter. Jesse gave her the thumbs up, while Aubrey narrowed her eyes. Beca walked over to them.

"If you break Chloe's heart I will break your hand. See if you can play your guitar with only one hand." Aubrey said, but she was smiling. "Chloe likes you, I can see it. Just be careful. Got it?"

"Sure thing, Vanilla Pudding, sure thing." Beca said her mind still on the beautiful red head.

* * *

**The movies Chloe mentioned are all movies Brittany Snow is actually in and there all really good. ****Especially 96 Minutes, if you have nothing to do tonight you should watch it. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**So...I have been gone for 2 1/2 weeks so thats why there has been no updates to any of my stories. But I'm back and ready to ****roll, because i'm finally over the jet lag! I also on my travels I thought of several dabbles that I will probs write up some ...yeah, this is longer for the soul reason I have been gone for a while. :3 ENJOY! 3**

* * *

Chapter 3

Beca had nothing to do the next day, having the studio session go so smoothy yesterday. So she spent her day at home, only leaving the house to go the the grocery store, when she realized she was running low on Craft Mac&Cheese. For the most part of the day she finished the song she had started the night before, working out the last kinks of the lyrics and almost finishing the cords. It was another piece played on the guitar with a background of piano music. Beca needed a couple more songs to finish her next album, which was hard when you only write them. But lucky for her she had a new inspiration and a damn good one. It was around 5pm when Beca got up to stretch, from her hunched position over her guitar. Groaning she walked into the kitchen connected to her living room to get a glass of water. When the glass of water ws inches from her mouth her phone at top notch volume start ringing.

"Jesus Christ." Beca said setting the now empty cup on the counter and staring down at her soaked shirt and trying to calm her speeding heart. She pulled her shirt of and threw it into the hamper through the open door of her bedroom as she walk towards her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Becs it's Chloe." came the reply from the other line.

"Red! Hi, how was the photo shoot? Wait…how did you get my number? Beca asked.

"I can answer both those questions and the truth if you open you door and let me in." Beca giggled.

"You'd never lie to me Red, Would you?" Beca said navigating around the instruments on the floor moving towards her front door.

"I just might." Chloe said when Beca opened the door, she was leaning agents the door frame, in jeans, a blue top and a red plaided coat with a brown bag slung over her shoulder. The blue of the shirt made her red curl hair even more beautiful. Chloe raised and eyebrow and glance up and down Beca's body. "But….maybe not in that outfit."

Beca looked down. "Fuck." She stood in front of Chloe in only a pair of jeans and a blue bra. Having taken of her shirt when is was drenched by her cup of water. "Shit-I…Shit" Beca turned quickly and sprinted into her room grading the nearest shirt she could find and pulling it on.

"Does this mean I can't come in?" Chloe called from outside her bedroom.

"No, No, No." Beca walked back out "Of course you can come in."

"No matter what you are wearing?" Chloe asked closing the door behind her and giving Beca a small smile.

"That depends Red."

"Depends on what, Mitchell?" Chloe said crossing her arms

"What you are wearing as well."

"Well you should know, I am perfectly ok with walking around in my bra AND underwear. I'm pretty comfortable with all this." She said gesturing at her body.

"You should be, I saw your legs yesterday night." Beca winked. "Damn Red, those go on for days."

"Your not to bad your self Mitchell, your not to shabby in the breast department."

"Jesus, Do you have a filter?" Beca said trying to hide her blush.

"No" Chloe said matter of factly. "So, you ready to go run the night?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Get are clothes, silly."

"Yeah, Just let me get my coat, shoes and bag and I'm good." Beca walked back into her room to get a green army jacket and her messenger bag, while Chloe glanced around the apartment.

"This is not really what I expected for a world wide famous music artist."

Beca walked back out and started pulling on her shoes. "Don't like my place Red?"

"Thats not what-"

"I know what you meant. No one expects this, they expect a fucking presidential suit with walk in closets, three baths and work out room. But this place was cheep and I lived here before my career took off…So I decided to stay."

"I like it." Chloe said turing back to Beca. "I live with Aubrey, in a house on the west end. It's not huge but its bigger then two rooms and a kitchen." She laughed.

"Don't go knocking my house Red, I can still kick you out." Beca joking warned, but become sirius a second later. "How do you live with the 'devil inside a human' and survive? Has she tried to kill you yet? Does she sleep in a coffin? Is she really blonde?"

Chloe giggled. "No, to all of the above…well, except for the last one."

"I fucking knew it!" Beca said "No one can be that perfectly blonde its not humanly possible."

"I'm confused Mitchell, I thought you had a thing for me and not the girl thats already taken and completely and utterly straight."

"Oh, I do have a thing for you, Red. But if Vanilla Pudding was not dating Jesse I would crush on her too. Straight or not."

"Your weird." Chloe said shaking her head. "Ready to go?"

"I'm weird? I'M WEIRD!?" Beca said leading Chloe out the door. "Say's the girl who knew where I lived and my phone number without me tell her ether of those things."

"Exactly" Chloe said shutting the door so Beca could lock it. "My car is parked a block down and I was thinking we could go to Ocean Shores. It has nice dresses for me and pants and stuff for you."

"What makes you think I don't where dresses." Beca said pressing the button to call the elevator.

"By the way you dressed last night I just believed you would be the Ellen and I'd be the Portia in this relationship. Also I have seen a lot of your red carpet looks."

"So…this is a relationship?" Beca asked letting Chloe enter the elevator first.

"Thats all you got?"

"No, but your right. I hate dresses, like Sarah Palin hates mosses and Russia." Chloe snorted. "But I don't where full suit. Cous' if I do I look like a tiny mayor."

"A tiny major?" Chloe asked leading the way to her car. "We'll just go with a nice pair of pants and a button up thats not plaid."

"But thats my thing!" Beca wined getting in the passenger side. Chloe walked around to the drives set, and could not help but see how cute and adorable Beca looked when she wined. When Chloe started the car, it was instantly filled with the sound of Boom Clap, one of Beca's first songs she released. Chloe quickly changed the radio staying and a Beyonce song came on.

"I can listen to my own music, Chlo." Beca said "If you want to listen to it, that is"

"It's fine, I have that song memorized backward and forwards. So I can miss it this once." She said glancing at Beca as she pulled out of her parking spot.

"How far is this store?" Beca asked shifting in her seat seminally a little uncomfortable..

"We only just left." Chloe said laughing, but stopped when she saw Beca face. "Why? Do you not like being in a car?"

Beca started to tap her foot and twirl her thumb ring. _Get it together Mitchell, don't loose it now. Chloe does not even know _"I-kinda, a thing in my past…but, It's cool. I just prefer walking or skateboard." Chloe glanced at her again, and moved the car forward when the light they were stopped at turned green.

"We will be there in less then ten."Chloe said quietly understanding that there was something much deeper happening with Beca. The twitches, a juggling of feet and not being able to stand still. To most people that would just seem like a habit but Chloe had noticed the times when it happened, it was in times that Beca was not in control, when many things where happening at once, when Beca was almost remembering. Chloe, had noticed these things and understood the true meaning because her brother also was like this also had panic attacks. But Chloe decided that she would let Beca tell her, when she was ready. But she would ask about the car thing….but later.

"Cool." Beca said staring out the window. "So…how did you know where I lived and my number?"

"Aubrey" Chloe said shortly. "well…I probably was form Jesse to Aubrey to me. But yeah, Aubrey." After a moment of silence as Iggy Azalea-Fancy replaced Beyonce. "Have you ever been to the MTV Movie awards, Becs."

"No, I try to avoid award shows with lots of screaming girls. Have you?"

"Yeah, last year and the year before. But this is my first nomination."

"Wait. your nominated?" Beca asked breaking her gaze from the window for the first time sense they entered the car. "Why did you not tell me? And what for?"

Chloe laughed "uhm…lead actress in a comedy. Pitch Perfect."

"Thats amazing Chlo." Beca touched Chloe hand that rested between there seats. "You'll win, I can feel it."

"You can feel it?"

"Yeah, in my belly." Beca said pocking her stomach.

"Your so weird." Chloe slowed the car to enter the parking lot next the store. "where are here…and here we will stay tell you totes gorges." Beca groaned as she dramitaclly threw that door open and flopped out. As Chloe was locking the door her hand on Beca's back, when the sound of fast approaching feet made both go them turn. A group of 4 girls all looking ether really excited or about to pass out asked if they could have a picture. Chloe smiled.

"Of course, one at a time or?….."

"Both, both is good" One of the girls said. As she moved forward she noticed Chloe hand on Beca's waist. When the picture's where all down she looked from both of them. "Are you to dating."

"Whooo, slow down there. Were just friends." Beca said a little to quickly.

"Not by the way she was looking at you as she got out of the car." The same girl said, holding out her phone. Beca squinted at the phone along with Chloe. Clear as day there is was, a not very smooth of Beca in mid-floop and Chloe…looking at her with a smile and a look in her eyes that only came from someone you had feelings for. Beca looked at Chloe, but Chloe was looking at the girl.

"Please delete that, I-"

"I'm sorry, but it's my phone. I can keep what ever pictures I want." The girl and her friends turned around and walked back. A couple feet away she looked back. "You both have Instagram right?" Then they where gone around the corner and gone.

"That little bitch." Beca said.

"It's fine, Becs." Chloe said touching Beca's arm. "Really, it could be a lot worse."

"Yeah, but Chlo. We are going to the award thing together. Both of those things combined is definitely worse."

"Your not going to back out?' Chloe asked, Beca met her eyes. For the first time seeing sadness in the blue ordes.

"Of course not Red, I'm your date." Beca smiled. "Come on lets get this shopping started." Che grabbed Chloe's hand and lead her into the store.

For the next two hours, Beca watch Chloe try on about 15 dresses. Telling her she looked great in each one, bid nothing because Chloe was not satisfied until the 15th. The instant she walked out she said.

"This is it, this is the one. What do you think?" Beca however was silent for moment as she took in Chloe. The dress was midnight blue and had a one shoulder drape, the neck line was smooth and showed just enough of Chloe collar, shoulder and chest. The dress fell to top of her knees and hugged her body tell the hip line where is loosened into a flowing skirt. The color made her eyes, even a lighter blue and if it was possible bigger. And her hair though not styled was just as perfect.

"Becs?" Choe asked again. "its it ok?"

"Wah….Ok? Jesus, Red you look incredible." Chloe blushed. "Really, Chlo. Incredible."

Chloe bit her lip and blushed deeper, "Thanks." She changed quickly back into her clothes. "its your turn." She sang as she dragged Beda from her position on the couch by the changing rooms. Beca only took 30 minutes, mostly because Beca let Chloe pick everything and she only had in the end three different outfits to try on and choose form. When it was all said and down Beca was had a pair of dark gray "fancy" jeans, a blue-gray shirt that had three buttons and a black blazer with red lining. To quote "Match Chloe's hair." The two of them payed and left the store, by that time it was dark and ten degrees colder. Chloe let out a shocked noise as the cold air hit and and Beca laughed grabbing her hand and making her run to the car to warm up. The drive home took only five minutes because of the absence of traffic, the way there Chloe asked what Beca's favorite song she has made was: the answer which ever one I'm writing. And Beca asked Chloe what her favorite movie she has made was: the answer 96 Minutes.

"I'll have to watch that then Red, If you like it so much." Beca said standing by her door.

Chloe nodded, she wondered if Beca was going to tell her goodnight. "Do you want to come in and maybe hang out for a while in peace and quite?"

"Yeah.." Chloe said nodding more noticeable and smiling. Once inside Beca and Chloe sat on the couch. Beca had offered water, being the only thing besides coffee to drink in the house but Chloe said she was fine. "You have a lot of instruments, I noticed."

"I kinda don't get rid of them. That one there." Beca pointed to a red guitar covered in scratches. "Thats was my first, I got it when I was 8 from my mom."

"wow..so it's what ten years old." Chloe asked jokingly

"hahah, very funny. I'm 22, mind you." Beca said giving Chloe a little shove.

"Why don't you drink then?" Chloe ask shoving back.

Beca went silent, and opened her mouth and closed it before finding her voice. "My parents were killed in a drunk driving accident when I was 9…I was in the car and now I just can't bring my self the drink you know what killed them." Beca said with a sad smile.

"Becs..I'm so, sorry." Chloe inched closer tell there thighs touched. "I should not have asked."

"Its cool, it's old news." Beca said playing with her ring again. Chloe grabbed her hands.

"Thats why you hate cars and have panic attacks?" Beca quickly glanced at Chloe.

"How?"

"My brother has panic attacks, so I kinda know the signs." Chloe said quietly.

"Oh.."

Chloe tilled Beca's face so she could see it. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just only Jesse knows…not even my manger knows. I'm just not…I just try and hide it. Apparently not that well." She said with a shake laugh.

"Becs, you would only know if you knew the signs, if your worried about anyone else know. Your ok, really." Beca meet Chloe's eyes.

"Thanks, Red"

"Anytime." Chloe nodded again. "I can go…if you-"

"No, stay. we can watch a movie or something. Do you watch Game of Thrones?"

"I have wanted to but no.."

"Dude, we have to then. I have them all so, if you like them." Beca turned the TV on and placed the CD in. When the home screen came on Beca selected the first episode and settled back. Before she could get completely computable Chloe pulled Beca into her chest so they lay snuggled on the couch as the into began.

"Your a snuggle, Red? I shold have guessed."

"I sure am, Mitchell. It's one of my many perks." Chloe said running her hands through Beca's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I have had writers block for the past two weeks and could not think of how to continue any of my stories. But I'm back now and feel the creative juices ****flowing :)**

**Hope you like this chapter and in the next one(which will be the award show) will have more of the Bella's! WHOPPPPP WHOOOOPPPPP**

* * *

Chloe slowly uncurled her self from around the small sleeping brunette and look around the apartment. Dim light was cascading throughout a slit in the drapes pulled over the window to show a dark cloudy sky. Chloe looked down at her sleeping friend who had turned around in the middle of the night to snuggle her head deeper into Chloe's chest. One of Beca's hand lay on Chloe and the other one was pressed agents her nose causing it the scrunch up in her sleep. Chloe tried to hide the giggle the was rising inside her, when she looked at the completely adorable look the usually hard ass DJ/music producer had while she slept. Chloe tried to distract her self form just staring at Beca's face, by examining the tattoo's that where usually covered by Beca's shirt. A red rose covered the most part of Beca's right shoulder, as Chloe squinted in the gloomy light coming in through the window, she noticed a word was made out of the vines from the three roses on the tattoo. _Always in my heart _Chloe reached out and traced the words with the tip of one of her fingers. Feeling raised skin of the vines on her fingertips. Beca shifted slightly but did not wake up, Chloe stopped for a second but when Beca just shifted closer she continued tracing the tattoo on Beca's shoulder. As she did that Chloe, studied the second and final tattoo she could see with Beca still in her tank top. The other tattoo ran, almost like a spine, ran down the middle of Beca's back. It started an inch below Beca's shirt line and ran down tell in ended below the top of her tank top, the tattoo in question was a wave length of what Chloe did not know. Chloe lifted Beca's tank carefully to see the end of the tattoo and to see if it would answer her question.

"Having fun there, Red?" Beca mumbled into Chloe's front. "You can always ask if you want to see the rest." Chloe quickly removed her fingers from Beca's tank top, causing the tank to snap back agents Beca's back.

"I was just seeing the end of the wave length tattoo." Chloe said awkwardly. "I was wondering if there was like an explanation the what the wave length is from."

"Again, you could have asked." Beca said lifting herself up, so she was on her elbows looking at Chloe with a small smile.

"Where's the fun in that though." Chloe giggled.

"So you wait tell someone is asleep to start to take their clothes off?" Beca said. "Remind me to never get drunk with you."

"But you don't drink." Chloe pointed out.

"Your right." Beca sat up and tap her chin with a finger as if pondering Chloe's point. "Remind me to never have you watch me after I get surgery, then."

"I'll make a mental note of that." Chloe said with a wink. "What does the wave length represent then? If you don't mind me asking."

Beca moved so she could stretch out her legs. "Not at all Red, It's actually the choruses to one of the first song I wrote that made it on the 'map'."

"So from your first album?" Chloe asked stretching out her legs to from the cramp position she had slept in last night.

"Kinda, It was never really on an album, one of those floater songs, yeah now? Most people don't even know it actually, but it means a lot to me."

"What are the words?" Chloe asked

"_I'll see you in the future when we're older and we are full of stories to be told_." Beca said getting up and walking toward the kitchen. "Do you drink coffee, Red?"

"Totes, want any help? I can make breakfast?" Chloe said following Beca in to the connected kitchen.

"I'll take you up on the offer. I have bagels…. and bagels. Oh, and even more bagels." Beca turning around holding a bag of coffee grounds. "Choose carefully." Chloe laughed as she opened the fridge and pulled out a the bagels.

"Costco?" Chloe said looking up at Beca with a smile.

"Do you not like Costco, I…I can get us something else?" Beca said stopping awkwardly holding a pot of water.

"No, I love Costco bagels." Chloe said with a laugh. "Like, really love Costco bagels. I just thought you would have like, Whole Foods or some hipster shit kind of bagels." She took two out and placed the rest back in the fridge. "I need a knife and a plates thought."

"Top drawer on the left." Beca said starting the coffee pot "And I'm not a hipster, I might where a hell of a lot of plaid. But I don't even know where the nearest Whole Foods is."

She turned back around and watched Chloe as she started cutting the bagels in half. Beca hid a smile as she looked at Chloe, her red hair had come out of the bun from last night and lay in messy curls down her back. Chloe had asked for different cloths to change into when they had started the third episode of Game of Thrones last night. Beca had raised and eyebrow at that, but Chloe dismissed it by saying the skinny jeans and shirt she were wearing where not 'movie cubble time' material. So Beca had searched around for the only clothes she had that would fit Chloe, who was at least 4 inches taller than her. And had considerably longer legs. She finally settling on a pair of green workout shorts and a Journey tee-shirt, while Beca herself wore sweatpants and a red tank top. Now in the morning Beca could not help but feel like she was in the kitchen with someone more than a friend as they made breakfast together, in only there pajamas after having slept cuddled together on the couch. M_aybe the kids last night were right. What the hell am I thinking? we would never work out…would we?_

" Becs?" Beca blinked and refocused on Chloe.

"uhm?"

"The coffee's done, and I was wondering if you would like jelly or peanut butter?" Chloe asked.

"Right…peanut butter please." She turned back to the coffee and pulled to mugs from a cabinet above her head. "How much milk do you like?"

"Blonde." Beca added the milk to both her and Chloe's coffee, and turned to see Chloe finishing Beca's Breakfast. "Come with me Red, and eat our lovely breakfast at my non-existent table." Chloe took the mug of coffee and her bagel and moved back to the couch. Beca and Chloe sat cross-legged on the floor, their meal placed on the table.

They quietly ate their breakfast, Beca some how getting peanut butter on her noes. Every now and then they would meet each others eyes, and one of them would look away with small smile. After finishing her bagel, Chloe took a sip her coffee then wrapped her fingers around the mug to capture the remaining heat.

"I've been thinking of those lyric, from your wave length tattoo." Beca nodded taking her last bite of bagel. "And I don't know from what song they are from. And I usually, can remember."

Beca licked peanut butter of her finger and wiped her hands on her sweats. "Yeah, I guess saying 'it but me on the map' was wrong. It was really the first song I played in a real studio. But they never put it on any album."

Chloe rested her elbow on the table. "What's the title?"

"Written in the stars." Beca meet Chloe's blue eyes. When Chloe raised an eyebrow and curled one side of her mouth as a reply, Beca shook her head. "Do you want me to play it for you Red?"

"Hell yeah, rock away." Chloe said raising her mug in a toast motion. "Blow my socks off, Mitchell."

Beca stood up and moved over to the electric piano in he corner, turning it on. Beca fiddled with buttons until it was at the right sound for the song, she played a couple of notes adjusted the piano and tried again. Chloe moved up on the couch curling her feet under her and blanching the mug on her Beca seemed satisfied she, squared her shoulders and started the beginning of the song. As the cords the piano played, the sound coming from it sounded like an electric violin and was a perfect mix of slow drops and fast starts. As Beca started the first verse Chloe heart did a small backflip, she had heard Beca sing many times. From the radio to music videos, even award show performances. But Chloe had never heard her is such a close space before, and never just Beca. But as Beca's voice filled the small apartment, Chloe, fell in love all over again for Beca's music. Not only because she was an incredible singer but because the music was what music should be like, passion, understanding, heart, feeling and talent. Not just talent.

**You took me to your favorite place on Earth**

**to see the tree they cut down ten years from your birth.**

**Our fingers traced in circles round its history,**

**we brushed our hands right back in time through centuries.**

**As you held me down, you said:**

**"I'll see you in the future when we're older**

**and we are full of stories to be told. **

**Cross my heart and hope to die,**

**I'll see you with your laughter lines." **

**Changes on our hands and on our faces, oh, oh**

**memories are mapped out by the lines we'll trace.**

**As you held me down, you said: **

**"I'll see you in the future when we're older**

**and we are full of stories to be told. **

**Cross my heart and hope to die,**

**I'll see you with your laughter lines." **

**Ashen faces in cold breeze,**

**ashen faces in cold breeze,**

**all the stories you will leave,**

**all the stories you will leave.**

**I'll see you in the future when we're older**

**and we are full of stories to be told. **

**Cross my heart and hope to die,**

**I'll see you with your laughter lines.**

**I'll see you in the future when we're old.**

**I'll see you in the future when we're old. **

Beca turned around on the seat in front of the piano. "So?" When Chloe was silent for a heartbeat, Beca dropped her eyes to her lap and started spinning the ring on her thumb.

"Jesus, christ." Chloe whispered, Beca looked up her eyebrows creased. "Why the hell is that song not on any of your albums?"

Beca shrugged. "My producer did not think it went well with my first album and kinda forgot about it for the next two. I don't really mind it's a great song, but I have better you know?" Beca slid off the chair and sat down on the floor again.

"Why don't you just release it?" Chloe asked

"Because, I need a label. If I had my own I would have a song coming out a hell of a lot more than I do now."

"Have you ever thought of making your own label?" Chloe said setting her empty cup and the table.

"Once or twice." Beca said laughing.

"And?"

"Never got around to it." Beca said shrugging again. "Enough about me though." She waved her hands "What about you? Whats next for The Chloe Beale?"

"The Chloe Beale? I kinda like that, maybe I'll have everyone introduce me like that." She said winking. "Well, we just got picked up for Pitch Perfect 2. Uhm….I have offers on the table, but none of them really speak to me. I have a premier in three weeks for a movie called Into The woods. But apart from that…" Chloe trailed off.

"What about my offer?" Beca asked innocently

"Your offer?"

"Want to sing on my not-really-mine-but-kinda-mine album?"

Chloe laughed and rested her elbows on her knees. "I'll think about it, Mitchell." Chloe phone, sitting ont he counter started vibrating. She hopped off the coach and checked the caller. "I'm really sorry, but I have to take this, sorry." She pressed the answer button and moved into Beca's room. As she walked away, Chloe missed Beca's face fall. As Chloe continued talking in the other room Beca gathered there plates and empty mugs and placed them in the dishwasher. _You need to get your shit together, Mitchell. You just meet. _Beca turned to Chloe as she entered the kitchen.

"That was my manager, I have a hair appointment in an hour that I need to go to_ ." _Chloe said awkwardly standing in front of Beca, she had even changed into her clothes from yesterday. "I really can't miss it."

"Thats fine, I have a hair appointment to. Well it's really just me alone in my bathroom alone, trying to find out what the hell I'm doing but it kinda counts." Beca said.

Chloe smiled. "I'm really sorry, I had so much fun last night and today. For tomorrow, what time do you want to…"

"When ever you want to, Red."

"Ok! I'll make you a deal, I'll be here at 6 tomorrow night and I will help you with your hair. If you promise to stay with me on the red carpet and not look like you want to be anywhere else but there."

"Deal, I will not look like I would rather be at a Gynecologist, then be there." Beca held out her hand, grinning. "See you at 6, Chlo." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and instead of shaking it pulled Beca into a warm hug. After a minute Chloe moved so she was an arm's length away.

"Deal" She kissed Beca on the cheek, picked up her bag and moved to Beca's front door. "See you later, Becs." Chloe closed the door behind her, leaving Beca, standing in her kitchen, realizing she was now completely head over heels for the beautiful red-head.


End file.
